Coyote Ugly 2:The Jersey Slut and Mr.O'Donnell
by hosergirl2u
Summary: Violet and Kevin together. Will all their dreams really come true? R&R please!!UPDATED FINALLY!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Coyote Ugly, Adam Garcia, Piper Perabo, or anything else that has to do with the movie.  
  
  
  
Coyote Ugly 2: The Jersey Slut and Mr. O'Donnell  
  
Chapter 1: (Takes place right after they kiss in the bar) "So tell me, what do you do when you realize all you dreams have come true?" The voice rang in Violet Sanford's head. Kevin. Everything about him was wonderful. He was just so…so sweet, and loving. Kevin cares about me, she thought, smiling. He really cares about me. I didn't screw it up after all. She grinned at the image of her and Kevin that night at the warehouse. It had been so romantic, maybe even inspirational. Kevin was-he was just so-she couldn't even put her finger on it. Kevin just had something about him. Like collecting comic books, that is so cute, she thought recalling their earlier memories. She smiled at the thought of Kevin, following her home, and tracking her down at the bar. He must have saw something in me, she thought. Whether he believes it or not he made NYC an easier experience for me, he helped me so that not everybody was a strange, unfamiliar face, and best of all he brought me love, something a guy has never really showed me before. Kevin walked up, and took her arm. "Shall we pull the car around Miss. Violet?" "Yes Mr. O'Donnell," she said grinning. "But first-can I say goodbye to someone I really care about?" "Sure," he smiled, playing with a loose curl teasingly. "What could I do to stop you anyway?" She smiled and walked back to the bar. "Dad," she whispered gently. "Dad are you still mad at me?" Her father, Bill Sanford, turned his head to glance at his daughter. "No, of course not Honey! In fact, I'm finally going to say it- I'm proud of you," he practically whispered the last sentence, gazing the other direction, at something that wasn't in form. Violet couldn't mistake the film of tears welling up in his eyes. "Vi," Gloria, her best friend, said tearfully behind her. "Me and you pops are gonna leave-you take care of yourself sweetie, ok?" "Ya I will Glor, oh, and by the way, take care of my old man, ok?" "Naturally," Gloria whispered, stepping up to give Violet a hug. They parted, and walked back over to Lil, smiling. "Lil, I'd just like you to know exactly how grateful I am. Grateful for this whole experience, grateful for the warm welcome you didn't give me," she laughed. "Jersey, I think there is some hope for you," she laughed. "Oh and by the way, you welcome," she winked, walking away to tend to a customer. Cammie, Rachel, and the new girl, Jessy, the college dropout, ex-priests daughter, recently off cocaine, walked over. "Hey, so you really did make it," Cammie said in her extreme Russian accent. "Yes, and I'm so glad you let me fill in for your job, I mean, I was paying for college and all, and then this hot prick came, and I had to move from my home in Rhode Island-Providence, I'm originally from there, and so I had to move to NYC, and I'm glad the job had an opening, and it's just so hard-I mean not that I hoped you got fired, but you seem to be doing so well and…" Rachel rolled her eyes, while Cammie and Violet couldn't help let out a little giggle. "Well Jersey, I guess you really are doing well," Rachel admitted, looking annoyed. "I'd never admit it to anyone but you guys, but I really was starting to like you-you should drop by now and then," she said, stunning, even Cammie. She walked away with the 2 other girls, leaving Violet alone, gaping. She suddenly felt a hand behind her waist. "All ready," Kevin asked curiously. "Ya, just let me go hug my Dad, I'll be right out," she said, pecking him on the cheek, giving his hand a quick squeeze. She hugged her father, promised to visit, thanked Leann Rimes, and quickly walked away, from the place she had called home for the past few months. 


	2. Have A Nice Day

Chapter 2/Have A Nice Day  
  
"Violet? Violet pick up. Violet? Oh, well I guess your not home, or just not picking up, so call me back." Violet struggled with the lock to answer the phone, and when she finally got in was welcomed by the comforting music of the dial tone. She sighed and dialed the new, non-familiar numbers to Kevin's apartment. Suddenly she needed him. Needed to be with him, needed to hold him, and kiss him, feel his arms around her. "Yes?" "Kevin, hi. Kevin, can you come over, I need to be with you." "Come over? Now? Why?" "Kevin I miss you. Besides, I haven't seen you since the day before yesterday." "Ok, give me a few minutes," he said hanging up the phone. She sat down, and picked up the remote. It had been 4 wonderful months since their kiss in the bar. That kiss had been wonderful. Better then she could even describe. Just the longing to kiss his soft lips, and enclose her arms around his. His short, sweet kisses had taken her in, and owned her that night, like that often did. The only other time that happened was when she was writing. She heard someone at the door and stood to answer it. "Kevin? I'm coming hold on." She opened the door, but it wasn't Kevin on the welcome mat, it was the one and only Rachel. "Rachel, um hi, come in." "Expecting somebody," Rachel asked rudely. "No, well um yes kind of, but it doesn't matter. What brings you here?" "Well I sure didn't come to grace you with my presence. Lil's sick. Some kind of rob and run I heard. The bullet struck her left shoulder." "She was shot? Is she ok," Violet asked in amazement. "Just great," Rachel replied rolling her eyes sarcastically. "She's in intensive care, but they said she should be home in a few weeks." "Weeks? That's terrible!! How's the bar?" "Well that's basically why I came. The old place is still standing, but it's basically trashed, so Cammie and Jessy organized this clean-up thing." "Oh can I help?" "Sure, but you have to come with me to visit Lil first, she's pretty depressed." "Gotcha. Oh, I have to call Kevin first-he's on his way." "It's fine, you can bring your filth with you, he just better not upset Lil." "Upset Lil? Why would I do such a thing," Kevin asked coming behind Rachel. "You wouldn't," Violet said, stepping between the two, explaining the whole thing. She took a few extra minutes to kiss him tenderly, and hug him quickly. "C'mon Jersey, you too can do this later." She pushed past them out the door. They parted, and followed Rachel out the door to her car. As they got in, Violet eyed Rachel quizzically. "Exactly how far away do they have her," she asked as sweetly as possible. "Not far, East Hampton. Don't worry you won't have to sit next to me long Jersey, we're almost there."  
  
They arrived at East Hampton Medical Center less then 10 minutes after Violet had asked Rachel. Lil's room was a tiny private room, with a view of Upper Manhattan. They stepped inside, avoiding each other's eyes. "Jersey!! Hi, I'm so glad you made it." "Lil, you look-great." "Ya right. Jersey quick sugarcoating it, I look like I got hit by a train. So what brings you by?" "You. How are you feeling?" 'Never better," Lil replied sarcastically. "I'm doing better, ready to get out." "That's good." "Lil," Rachel interrupted. "Lil, I'm so sorry we had to bring this filth. He promised not to upset you." "What? Oh I don't mind. Kevin how are you? I like the stud." Kevin blushed and glanced Lil's way. "I'm fine…er, sorry about the riot…" "It's fine, no sweat. Made my night. So Vi how's the music business?" "It's good." They finally got around to the subject of the bar, and brought up Cammie's plan. "Jessy's helping, and hopefully it'll all work out," Rachel was saying to Lil. "Ha. Jessy is such a pain. She'll never replace you Jersey, you always were one of my girls. We don't need a talker, we need somebody to dance on the bar, and sing to break the fights," she said laughing. Violet smiled and laughed thinking of earlier times. "Why not just hire Jersey back full time," Rachel said rudely, fuming. "Now don't get all naked with jealousy Rach. You, Cammie, and Zoe are my originals. If it weren't for you 3 Coyote Ugly might not still be standing…if it still is," she laughed. They laughed nervously, and hugged her, picking up their things to go.  
  
They stepped into the bar, frowning. Violet gasped at the site she automatically saw. Cammie and Zoe were knee-deep in garbage. "Oh thank god," Zoe said laughing. "Hey guys, where's Jessy," Violet asked quizzically. "She bailed." "Ya, something about her third cousin," Cammie added in, in her thick Russian accent. They all rolled their eyes, and went to help. After a few hours of scrubbing and cleaning the place didn't look back. Violet smiled as she and Kevin left the place she still called home.  
  
Back at her place Violet and Kevin lay, exhausted after their long cleaning session. "Violet," Kevin murmured, stroking her head lovingly. Violet loved the way he said her name in his strong Australian accent. She knelt down, and kissed his forehead, allowing herself to fall asleep, him stroking her back the whole time.  
  
***More reviews, more story!!*** LOL 


	3. Sweet & Innocent

Chapter 3/Sweet & Innocent  
  
"Violet, you need to stop, I have to get up to leave," Kevin insisted, pulling Violet off of him. Wonder what cause this sense of need, he wondered to himself, amazed at her yearning. C'mon O'Donnell, call off for the day, he urged himself. You may never get this chance again. But taking advantage of Violet sounded criminal to his ears. In fact, it was criminal. Violet was going through a terribly rough time right now and all he could think of was sleeping with her? He sighed, and dragged himself to the bathroom to shower. Even thought he didn't "live there" half his stuff was there, including his clothes and such. He tried to be as silent as possible, but got out to see nothing but Violet's beautiful face, standing there, armed and ready, coffee in her hand. "Thought I might help you unload a bin today," she said cheerfully. What brought on this need to be close to me, he thought? Or what about this cheerful attitude, that already seemed faker then anything. Violet hated the fish bins, and he realized it was something more, something deeper bothering her. "Violet, what's the real catch here," he asked her worried. "Are you worried about Lil, cause if that's the case-…" Violet cut him off, a sugary smile forming on her lips. "Wrong? Nothing Kev, I'm as happy as can be. In fact, I thought maybe we could go away together this weekend, maybe a romantic get-away sort of thing." "Sure," he said amazed. "Why not but what exactly to get away from," he wondered aloud. "I don't know-everything? Everything but each other," she whispered. Oh, so she's in the romantic mood, he thought. "Well why don't we take a trip to my boss's daughter's cabin? She likes me so she'll say yes-she never has to know who's coming along," he said grinning. "Oh how reassuring," she said rolling her eyes sarcastically. Good, at least she's acting a bit normal, he thought with a grin. He pulled her into a hug, gazing deep into her eyes, serious now. "Violet," he said low. "Violet, please, tell me what's wrong, I hate to see you like this." "What, I can't hug my boyfriend," she asked annoyed. "Yes, but I know you Vi, it's more then that." "Yes," she sighed. "Yes, much more. Kevin, I've been thinking." "Thinking…about what?" He said raising his brow (exactly like he does in the movie () "Kevin I love you, and…" "And?" "And I think we should get married." "Married," he shouted alarmed. "Yes," she said firmly. "Now," he asked weakly. "No, not now. With our families and stuff." She caught was she had just said frowning, but didn't comment. "Kevin I love you, you love me. Why wait? We could go on a honeymoon and everything," she said grinning dreamily. "A honeymoon? Don't know if we could manage that," he said laughing. "Well we'll go to the cabin then. Kevin, I love you so much, why can't you understand?" He frowned and pulled her close, thinking deeply. "Violet, I need some time to think, think this through," he said taking a deep breath. "Can you understand that," he asked worried. "Yes, I guess," she said a worried look on her face. Maybe I pushed it to far, she thought to herself, worried. She watched him think, obviously freaked about the whole ordeal. She had to admit it was a bit dramatic-not to mention a huge step, but she loved him, and he looked so cute worried. "Violet," he asked, his voice interrupting her thoughts. "Violet I need to be alone now, ok?" She just nodded, far away in her own thoughts, his accent sounding musical to her ears. She glanced up. He was gone. Maybe he does just need to think, she thought glumly. Of course he needs time alone, she scolded herself. He's a great guy, but you just threw this load of problems in his lap, he needs to think them through. She frowned, and turned back to her housework. 


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 4/Thoughts  
  
Kevin lay on the hood of his car gazing up at the stars, thinking of the first time him and Violet had done the same. He thought of her soft curly hair, covering his chest, her amazing sparkly eyes, and curvy body. She was everything he'd ever wanted. Not only does she love me, but she puts up with my crap, he thought laughing. He had to admit, he would be a fool to deny her, but marriage? It was all happening way to quickly for him. He had to get away, think about things. Then again they were in love, and he couldn't stand to think of a day without her. Of course they hated being apart, but what lovers did? Then there was her father. Would he go for it? Yes. Her father respected him. Kevin laughed and pressed his face against the cool glass of his windshield. "I can't take this," he whispered out loud to thin air. He lay there, imagining his girlfriend. Reminiscing all their earlier moments. He remembered following her home. I must have seemed pretty pathetic. Pretty desperate, he thought laughing. He jumped down from the car hood and climbed in, wanting to drive for a while. His heart seemed to do a double flip. Violet asked me to marry her and I'm driving, he thought. I'm such a moron, he laughed mentally bashing himself.  
  
Violet sighed, and glanced in the mirror. I need to ignore him for now, she thought running some water. Maybe I need some romance in my life, she thought picking up a Love Stories book. (awesome reading!!) She ran the bath water, pouring some bubbles in, lying down to relax. I need to relax and think of something else, she thought, smiling. Of course she couldn't concentrate, her thoughts kept drifting to Kevin. I love him, she thought smiling to herself. Isn't that enough? She sighed and let the steaming water take over, allowing her to finally wind down. She again imagined her and Kevin eloping, and living together, having a baby, making money, paying bills and taxes. Maybe it was too much for now. Maybe we should wait, she thought confused. Oh what should I do, she murmured a soft tear falling down her cheek and into the tub. My feelings are so strong-I need to call Gloria, she thought, happy to finally make a decision. She finished her bath and drained the water, picking up the phone to call her best friend. She plopped down on the couch and sank her knees to her chest, dialing her best friend's number. "Hello," the familiar voice asked quietly. "Glor, hi," she said glumly. "What's up Vi? You sound bummed what's wrong?" "Well, I'm just going to tell you flat out the problem." "Yes, what is it serious? Your not pregnant are you? I mean that boyfriend of yours is pretty clingly." "No-I mean I hope not at least. Listen, today I popped Kevin the big question." "What big question?" "You know, I asked him to marry me." "What?!?" "Yes that's it, you heard correctly, perfect, prissy Violet's getting-or hopefully-getting married. It's just that Kevin is acting sort of funny about it, and we are very young." "Excuse me, but we are the same age," Gloria laughed. "Glor, I need your advice. Should I marry him or not?" "Ok listen hon, my advice to you, is to wait, wait a few months. Then you can decide. Of course Kevin may just surprise you." "What? You think so? Well we'll see." "Ok, well take care sweetie." "You to thanks Glor." "Cya Vi." "Bye." Violet hung up and lay back, not realizing until a few moments later that she had just talked to her best friend without once asking how she was. She sighed and picked up her book and dirty clothes to go clean up again.  
  
~~Ok listen I really don't know where this is going, but Kevin will surprise you I'm sure. I'm not sure exactly how Violet will respond, but the more reviews I get the faster I write lol. Thanks!! 


	5. Together

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Coyote Ugly characters, Christina Aguilera, Alicia Keys or any of their music lyrics!!  
  
Chapter 5/Together  
  
"Violet?" Kevin yelled into the living room as he walked into the house. "Violet, baby are you home?" "Kevin? Hi Hon I'm in here." "Here? Where's here?" Kevin laughed, taking off his coat. He heard Violet's sugary laugh from the back of the apartment. "The kitchen, come on back." He walked into the kitchen, smiling as he watched Violet dance around the kitchen, tossing a garden salad and chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes. "You can buy me diamonds, you could buy me pearls, take me on a cruise around the world. (Baby you know I'm worth it.) Dinner lit by candles, run my bubble bath; make love tenderly to last and last. (Baby you know I'm worth it.)" "A regular Alicia," he said laughing as she stopped, noticing him. She blushed and smiled. "Do you know what a woman's worth," she asked grinning. "Cause a real man, knows a real one when he sees her, and a real woman knows a real man and prays to please her. And a real one knows a real man always comes first, and a real man just can't deny a woman's worth." He laughed twirling her in his arms. "See I can sing, and I do know what a woman wants." "No no that would be Christina," she said laughing. All this chitchat, she thought confused. He's so…happy. Could he have made his decision? "Kevin, look." "Violet, listen," they finished at the same time. They glanced at each other for a moment and laughed. "Vi, I've been thinking about your question," he said quietly, obviously nervous. "Yes, me too," she whispered gazing into his eyes. "The thing is I love you Kevin, and I want to be with you forever," she started. Kevin gazed up placing a finger over her lips, shushing her. "I love too Violet. The thing is we're so…young," he finished. "I know," she admitted, blushing. "I think we should…" "VIOLET," somebody yelled from outside the door, banging loudly. "Jersey get out here NOW." Rachel. Shoot he was just about to say what he thought, she thought throwing an apologetic glance Kevin's way. He shrugged, obviously not effected, but disappointed. "Coming," she yelled to the front. She flung open the door, and was amazed to see not only Rachel, but Cammie, Jessy, Zoey, and a girl she didn't know as well. "Um hi, what's up," she asked confused. "We have a major, major problem," Rachel whispered, tears actually rolling down her cheeks. "Rach, shh," Zoey comforted, motioning to Cammie and Violet. They threw their arms around her, patting her back, and stroking her hair. "What's wrong," Violet mouthed behind Rachel's shoulder to Zoey. "It's Lil," she said sadly. "She's gone into cardiac arrest." 


	6. Anger

~Nothing against blondes, considering I am one lol~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6/Anger  
  
  
  
"What," Violet asked amazed. Kevin came up behind, putting his arms around her waist, in comfort. "She's had a heart attack, something about stress I think," Zoey said blankly. Rachel let out a worried sob, and gasped for breath. "Yes, and the doctors said it didn't look good, like she might not even make it, and I hope not because I sure do want to keep my job. Hard to find a decent job in New York," Jessy added in loudly, her usual chatty self. Rachel rose slowly, a look of complete anger and hatred on her face. Oh no, Zoey mouthed to Violet. Violet nodded, a look of fear on her face. Cammie stood pale and stiff, and the girl Violet didn't know stood in the corner, showing no emotion. "I can't believe you just said that," Rachel yelled at Jessy. "What? Why would I care about Lil? I mean I haven't known her for very long, and she certainly is a hard slut isn't she,' Jessy laughed throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "YOU WHORE!!!" Rachel charged at Jessy, her face red with anger. "Oh my god," Violet murmured glaring at Jessy. Rachel threw the first punch, letting out all her anger, sadness, and emotions on the blonde idiot. I hate her. Nobody talks about Lil like that, specially this idiot, Rachel thought to herself. Jessy stood, shocked, a complete look of astonishment coming over her face. She turned, flung her hair over her shoulder again, and left, rubbing her cheek, and caressing her bleeding nose. "Ha you showed her Rach," the new girl spoke for the first time. "This is my cousin Tatiana," she said motioning to the pretty mixed girl. "She may be filling in Jessy's position. Or should I say yours. Jessy never did fill the spot. " Violet smiled, a small sad smile. "What can we do? You know for um…" "Lil? Nothing at the moment. She's in ICU and they're doing all they can." "But is there a chance that she could…" Violet asked, trying to remain as subtle as possible. "Yes," Rachel replied, her face showing no emotion. Cammie grabbed at Rachel's purse, her thick Russian accent interrupting any unpleasant thoughts in the room. "I'll drive you back to your place," she said twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger nervously. "No, no Cammie we have to go see Lil! She could be…dead." "She's fine for now, we can't do anything. You need sleep chick." So they climbed in the car, Kevin following, and drove to Rachel's place. "You sure your ok," Zoey asked, a worried frown traceable on her face. "Yes, I'll be fine," Rachel, replied, throwing her arms around Cammie. "Thanks Cam, sorry Tati I'll call you later. Cya Jersey," she winked, throwing her hair over her shoulder, in a fake Jessy imitation. Despite Rachel's sudden cheerfulness Violet knew it was all a cover up. Rachel was hurting deep down. Bad.  
  
The girls and Kevin piled into a booth at the nearest café. "Do you really think we should leave Rachel alone," Violet asked throwing Kevin a worried glance. "Absolutely," Cammie said in her accent. "Rachel's tough…she needs some time to figure out her problems, like mine with Al," she said giggling. "How do you um handle your problems with Al," Violet asked confused. Zoey let out a giggle and rolled her eyes.  
  
Tatiana laughed, and Kevin smiled. Cammie took a deep breath, laughing. "Well…" "Never mind," Violet said automatically, rolling her eyes. "Back to Rachel, she's known Lil the longest-will she be ok?" "Yes, Rach gets through it all one way or another…kind of like she did with Sean," Zoey replied. "Sean? Who's that," Violet asked a confused look on her face. Zoey nodded in Cammie's direction, a sad, almost unreadable look on her face. "Two years ago Rachel was engaged to this guy Sean. They were so in love. So happy. Then one day Rachel came to work all happy, and said she couldn't drink. When we asked why, she told as she was pregnant." Violet gasped. "And?" "Well when Sean found out he beat her. He had a bad temper." "Oh," Violet gasped. "The baby?" "Well Sean beat Rachel so badly…the baby was killed," Zoey finished. Violet sighed, a tired, depressing sigh. Small tears rolled down her cheeks. No wonder Rachel was so angry. No wonder she didn't open up to people. She was afraid she'd lose them…like Lil. "Wha-wha- what happened to Sean," Violet stuttered. "Well, he was killed that same year during a shoot and run drug deal." "Oh wow, Rach took it really hard didn't she?" "Yes very. That's why she attends her anger management classes," Cammie added knowingly. "So don't mention you know ok," Zoey replied. Tatiana cast a faraway look and stood up. "She's always had a major crush on Sean…when he was alive at least," Zoey added, whispering. Violet sighed, lay her head on Kevin's chest and closed her eyes, letting the day's anguish and emotion disapear. 


	7. Dealing

Chapter 7/Dealing  
  
Violet woke suddenly by the ring of her cell phone. The caller id was blocked, so she  
  
answered it confused. "Hello," she asked sleepily. "Vi? Vi it's Zoey, what's up?" Violet glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes. Why was Zoey calling her at 3 am? "Zoey…hi…why are you calling me so late," she asked half annoyed. "Are you at Kevin's?" "No he's here though. Why?" "Meet me and the others at the bar in 10 minutes." "But Zoey it's so late…can't this wait till morning?" "No. By morning it might be to late." "Um ok…" She hung up a shiver going down her spine. She left a note for Kevin and took off, practically flying to Coyote Ugly. She arrived at the bar, and noticed Tatiana's, Cammie's, and Zoey's cars there. Rachel was nowhere in sight. Oh no, she thought possibilities running through her head. Scary possibilities. "Jersey get in here," Zoey yelled sticking her head out the door. Violet jumped, hearing Zoey's yell and jogged to the door. Cammie greeted her, her eyes red rimmed with tears. She noticed that Tatiana and Zoey's eyes were also red and irritated. "Guys, what's up," she asked concerned. "It's Lil…and Rachel." "Ok," Violet said confused. "What about them?" "Well Lil's…Lil's alive but barely. She had another heart attack last night." "Oh my god what's wrong?" "The doctors say she needs a new heart…they're putting her up for emergency organ surgery under the beeper system." "You mean like a heart transplant," she asked another shiver running up her spine. "Yes, open heart surgery." "Oh god, have they found a donor?" "No, not yet. She's been put up for immediate care though, so as soon as the heart comes in she'll go into surgery." "Is there a chance she might not make it," Violet asked tears forming in her eyes. She remembered all the times her and Lil had fought. When they first met how she'd told Violet she looked like a kindergarten teacher, and how she almost fired her. She remembered auctioning Kevin off and making Lil her $250. She remembered singing 'One Day or Another' with the jukebox and becoming an official Coyote, and she remembered the time Lil had come to her old café an apologized. Piedmont, North Dakota, she had said. Violet smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her last memory was of Lil in the hospital so delighted to see her. She tasted the salty tears falling past her lips and down her neck. "Violet? Violet earth to Violet." "Oh sorry," she directed at Cammie. "What were you saying?" "I was saying that Lil may not make it. There is a chance," Cammie replied a small tear forming down her own cheek. "What is the chance," Tatiana asked speaking for the first time. "Well she has a 70% chance of living…" "And?" "And a 30% chance of dying," Cammie finished her face pale with anguish. "Is-is that a lot," Violet asked worried. "Yes, actually it's a high death rate, but Lil'll pull through it. She's always been strong," Cammie added even whiter. "What about Rachel, where's she at," Violet asked confused. Cammie looked at Zoey her eyes filming over again. "Rachel's missing," Zoey replied taking a deep breath. "She's gone away…and she's taken Lil with her." "WHAT," Violet asked screaming. "Yes," Zoey said sadly shaking her head. "Any idea of where she might be," Cammie asked oddly. "Wait. Yes I do have an idea. Follow me." They ran out to Violet's car and drove to the warehouse. Kevin's warehouse where they had first been together. Memories of her and Kevin hit her hard and fast. Fresh memories as well of him, starting to say his thoughts. Would they be married? She didn't know but she did know something. Now wasn't the time to think of her and Kevin, but Rachel and Lil. "What are we doing here," Zoey asked as the pulled into the drive. "Remember when I told you guys about me and Kevin um, coming here," she asked blushing. "Yes of course," Zoey laughed. "How could we forget?" Violet blushed again and glanced to the backseat. "Well when I saw Rachel so upset I told her she could stay at the warehouse if she liked. You know she was scared to stay at home." "I didn't know…probably memories of Sean," Zoey replied, a sad glare in her eyes. "Well I have the strangest feeling she's here…or been here." They hopped out of the car and jogged in the building, and there it was. All the evidence they needed. Two sleeping bags, a backpack, and note lay on the table. Violet picked up the note: Dear Violet, Thanks for caring enough to find us. We're gone to find a donor for Lil. Be back tonight if possible. Love Rachel. Violet's eyes filmed over. Did they actually believe they'd find a donor? Cammie tapped her shoulder and pointed. Ahead was a TV, turned on to channel 5 news. "Wha-what time is it Zoey," she asked nervously. "Almost 5, the news will be on in 5 minutes. Why?" "Well I think we need to watch this." Sure enough the headlining story. "Heartbreaking tragedy of original Coyote sweetheart. Watch to see how her first Coyote's helping her find a heart donor." They watched as it showed Lil and Rachel, beng interviewed. Lil looked pale and sick. "And here's one out to Violet, Cammie, and Tatiana," Rachel was saying. "Violet and Cammie-thanks girls. I'll be fine so shut up and stop crying," Lil said tears in her eyes. The channel was putting up a statement to all viewers. A TV interview and free admission to any bar for life if you had your loved one's organ donated. Of course millions had called but they needed and exact blood type. The door opened behind them, and Rachel stepped in. "I guess that wasn't a live interview," Zoey laughed. "What's up?" "Well it's Lil…she's on her way to the hospital-the found a donor." 


	8. Exhaustion

A/N: Ok I know you all hate me for taking weeks to update, but I've been pretty busy and my Motocrossed story is pretty full-fledged plus I put out 2 new originals you might wanna check out. Anyways thanks for reading on.  
  
Chapter 8(finally) Exhaustion  
  
"Violet? Honey how's she doing," Kevin asked, running up to greet Violet by the waiting room door.  
  
"There's no word yet…we probably won't know for quite awhile. At least 4 hours," Violet replied, exhausted.  
  
"Well ya wanna get outta here then," Kevin asked, putting his arm around her, grinning at her relieved expression.  
  
"Sure, I'd love too! Just let me go tell everybody…I'm so tired!"  
  
Kevin smiled and shrugged. "Meet ya in the car babe." He blew her a kiss and walked on towards the exit.  
  
Violet walked back to the waiting room, to see Rachel, Cammie, and Zoey talking to the doctor. "Hey guys what's up," she asked, coming up to face them.  
  
"No word yet, Mr. Big shot over here says it'll all be over in…4 hours," Cammie said laughing.  
  
"Four hours?!? Ha! Hey guys, Kevin's outside, and I was wondering if I could just…"  
  
"Go ahead," Rachel interrupted. Cammie and Zoey nodded, flashing each other a goofy, knowing grin.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll be back in 3…call me if there's an early word."  
  
"Have fun Jersey," Rachel winked and walked away, putting her arm around the Cammie and Zoey.  
  
"Oh Baby I missed you so much," Kevin said, twirling a springy blonde curl around his finger.  
  
"Missed you to Honey…I feel like something's missing though. Something's not right."  
  
"Well, I guess a wild night just isn't complete without a nice stripping auction, done by yours truly," Kevin said laughing, tugging at his belt, and twirling it around his head, smiling as he threw it to the other side of the room.  
  
"Kevin," Violet, said in-between laughs.  
  
"Or, I guess we could also have you dance for me," he said, throwing her another famous grin, causing her to positively melt.  
  
"Sure, but first…" she stopped mid-sentence and pulled him towards him by the shirt onto the bed.  
  
"Violet, Violet Honey wake up!!"Violet woke to see Kevin's gorgeous face above hers, shaking her violently. "Sorry Babe, but it's time to go see Lil, we better hurry!"  
  
Violet groaned and sat up, wiping her face and glancing at her bedside clock. "Oh god," she moaned aloud. She had 20 minutes to shower, dress, and make it to the hospital. "C'mon Kev, we've got to go!"  
  
Before she could say anything he pushed her back on the bed again for one last, excrutiating kiss. They came up for air, both gasping and grinning like crazy.  
  
Violet hurried into the shower, Kevin following her in. "Kevin we have to hurry," she said giggling. They stepped out and dressed quickly, pausing every other second to sneak up behind one another and kiss each other's neck. Once they were finally dressed they hurried to the car, ready for the drive to the ER.  
  
**Ok I know that was short, but at least I updated! I'll get more out soon!** 


End file.
